


lovely ~ Star Trek Discovery

by CynicalStardustKingdom



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalStardustKingdom/pseuds/CynicalStardustKingdom
Relationships: Adira Tal/Gray Tal, Christopher Pike/Vina, Gabrielle Burnham & Michael Burnham, Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets, Michael Burnham & Spock
Kudos: 5





	lovely ~ Star Trek Discovery

YouTube link:  
https://youtu.be/0UIFndP_eXs


End file.
